Good Bye, My Friend…My Love"
by Jessa - Tyr's Girl
Summary: A VERY sad strory!! After a terrible accident, Tyr realizes too late that he did, in fact, love Beka.


Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Gene Roddenberry.  
I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.  
  
"Good Bye, My Friend…My Love"  
  
It is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul!   
It is where a person can read another person's true feelings.  
  
He sat by her side, holding her hand. He watched the offbeat rise and fall of her chest. She had multiple bright red cuts and dark bruises on her once beautiful face. Her head was completely bandaged, not a lock of her golden hair in sight. She had wires attached to her now fragile body, keeping her alive.  
  
"For a year we were so close. We were the best of friends." Tyr thought out loud. The muscle man was shattered inside at the thought of all he should have or have not said; all he should have done. Perhaps now it was too late, for Beka could not hear a word he had spoken.   
  
They enjoyed their time together, joking and laughing at each other. They worked out together. They often hung out after their shifts. They even took shore leave together just to enjoy each other's company. Theirs was a truly unique and amazing friendship. Some of the crew even thought they were romantically involved. They weren't. Beka fiercely wished they were.   
  
For quite some time now, Beka had strong feelings for Tyr. Her feelings grew deeper and deeper with time. On numerous occasions she had expressed this to Tyr. However, he had a very strong objection to Nietzschean and human mating, or so he often stated. His feelings for Beka were that of friendship love. Tyr did not share the same romantic feelings for his friend. This hurt Beka very much.  
  
On their last weekend shore leave together their conversation took on a totally different turn. Beka, knowing that Tyr would never in a million years take a human mate, told him that it was a mistake to think that way. "I wish you would just give me a chance!" She then went on to express her deep love for the huge man.   
  
She tried to reach out and hug him. Angry, Tyr reacted negatively, pushing her away saying "I don't love you!! It's ridiculous to even think about mating. We are just friends! You do realize that, don't you??"   
  
The comment hit the lovesick human in the heart like a bullet. With tears in her eyes she turned and ran towards the Maru. Before Tyr could stop her she took off at high speed. After staring at the disappearing vessel, Tyr decided to take a transport back to the Andromeda. 'She will get over it when her anger subsides.' He thought to himself.   
  
A few hours later, Tyr arrived on the Andromeda. Beka had not yet returned. Concerned for her, he had Rommie search for the Maru. What Rommie found was a surprise to everyone on command.  
  
"Tyr. Dylan. There has been a terrible accident. We needed to get to the hospital on Solaris as soon as possible. Beka is there." The AI spoke from the vid com. Tyr hopped into the pilot seat and headed for the medical center as fast as the ship would fly.  
  
When the crew arrived they was in utter shock at what they saw. Beka, the Andromeda's first officer and captain of the Maru, a good friend to everyone, especially to Tyr was lying in a coma in a cold hospital room. She was connected to what seemed to be every outlet in her surrounding area.   
  
"What happened?" Dylan asked one of the doctors.   
  
"According to witnesses, Ms. Valentine was flying dangerously fast and recklessly. She lost control of her vessel crashing into another larger ship." The doctor spoke slowly and carefully. "Almost every bone in her body is broken and internally.....she's bleeding to death. I am sorry but she is not going to make it."  
  
Tyr was in shock. The events of their earlier conversation flooded his mind as he turned to stare at the dying woman. "This is my fault!" He said to no one in particular. No one seemed to have heard him.   
  
As the days went by, Beka's condition worsens. Dylan finally agreed to take her off the respirator and let her go. Today was the day and Tyr wanted to be by her side when it happened. He asked if he could have a short moment alone with her. The others left the room.  
  
At first, Tyr did not know what to say. He was guilt stricken and could not hold back his tears. "Captain Valentine, can you hear me? It's me, Tyr. It's your Uber." The muscle man cracked a tiny smile as he fondly remembered that Uber was Beka's nickname for him. He never did like it but it was sort of cute coming from her. "I am so sorry, Beka! I never meant to hurt you." Tears came down his face as he closed his eyes and brought her frail hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "Beka, please don't leave me. You are my best friend. I...lu...I...need you in my life." With that, Tyr felt Beka's hand twitch. He looked up at her. "Beka?"  
  
The young woman's eyes where partly open and teary. "Beka! You are going to be okay. Hang in there!" As Tyr tried to turn to get help, Beka weekly squeezed his hand making him turn back to her.   
  
Though she could not speak, her eyes spoke a thousand words. Tyr could read each and every one of them. "No Beka. Don't! You are not saying good-bye!" He stared into her eyes, which were full of love for this man who had hurt her so deeply. "Beka. I'm so sorry! Please...please forgive me." Tyr's voice was shaky as he gently caressed her wounded face.   
  
More tears ran from the broken woman's eyes. Her grip on his hand suddenly became a bit stronger and Tyr looked deep into her eyes. What he read in them was the most beautiful and amazing thing......her final words. "I do forgive you. I LOVE YOU!" She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. Her grip on his hand had gone limp.   
  
Tyr just stared at her as the realization hit him. His best friend was gone. As he held her cold hand he cried knowing he will never hear her laugh again. They would never hang out. They would never share funny jokes. He would never again hear her call him Uber.   
SHE would never be again!!  
  
Beka was gone and Tyr's heart was heavy with pain. He had lost more then just his best friend. He lost his real love.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
